Meeting Her True Sherlock
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: This is a story when a girl meets her true love. This story is actually a bunch of drabbles based on the love of Fem!Hakuba/OC Sherlock Wells This was a request from YouthfulLily!


Meeting Her True Sherlock

**A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Oh I mean hello! This is one of my requests for someone who asked me to do one over at the DCTP forums! In this story we have a Fem!HakubaxOC. I've never really done an OC character for DC/MK before, but basically you're going to meet Sherlock Wells an aspiring author. In this fic you see their life starting in high school and ending in death…there's a smidge of SonoKai as well but the story's main focus by the request is Hakuba/Sherlock. Oh and I plan on doing the 22 story series listed in this story as well…I just need to finish other things first! (I hope you enjoy this, if you don't that's fine too…but I may sob like a baby! Nah, I wouldn't do that…but still Read, review, like, favorite, anything would be great.)**

I seem to always be bored now, whenever a Kid heist goes wrong, whenever I don't unmask Kuroba, I always feel kind of dead and down in the dumps the day after. I never really understood this, after all there was always the next heist. I was planning on going home for a little while, to visit my mother, see how she was since I haven't been home in a couple months. She wrote me an e-mail and told me not to worry about it, because there was someone coming to school here that would definitely not be boring. She didn't tell me any more than that. Irritating to say the least, I hate surprises. "Class, we have a new student joining us today, I want you all to make him feel welcome." the teacher said.

Everyone looked up at attention, Kuroba had a look as if Christmas came early, Nakamori-san wanted to hit him with a mop, and Akako...well I have a feeling I knew what she was thinking..._'It's a boy I want him as my slave.' _I pshed it off as if it wasn't any of my business and carried on looking bored. I was trying not to fall asleep on my desk, my bangs hiding my eyes, so if anyone did have the idea to look I could pass off as sleeping, the downside the ribbon holding my hair back was loose, I'm going to have to fix that later..."You can come in now." the homeroom teacher said.

I didn't even look up, all I had to do is look at the other three's faces to understand, Aoko's face turned bright red, Akako had a smile on her face that again looked like Christmas was coming early, it was Kuroba's face that terrified me. It was not the face of a happy person, I looked up and locked eyes with his brown eyes, much like mine just a little more darker brown, he had square glasses that he had to push up every so often, and he carried a notebook around with him. I wasn't sure how to take this, I looked down suddenly and my face turned bright red. I didn't understand, I wasn't sure what I was feeling at that moment but for the first time ever, since well I got close to unmasking KID that one time, my brain felt like it fried, it felt like mush, I just didn't understand.

I'm not afraid to admit it, at first when I first came here and I found out that Kuroba was KID, I wasn't sure of my feelings for him. It was strange, every time I got close to him in the beginning I started feeling the 'butterfly in the stomach' effect, but as time went on, we realized that we were rivals, and that Sonoko-chan was the one for him, so I kind of didn't press the issue. It was in a sense a mini-crush sort of thing. This feeling, the feeling I am feeling right now, is so many more times that...I don't even know how many. "My name is Sherlock Wells, I write mysteries, and I hope that you will take care of me." he said as he bowed, eyes locking with mine again.

I wanted to faint, I felt lightheaded and when I heard a chair next to mine be pulled up and pulled in, I looked over and saw him, dark brown eyes, sort of straggly-ish brown hair, the cute little horn-rimmed glasses, add the fact that his name is Sherlock and he writes mysteries, I think I may be in love...can that happen in two seconds?

"Hello, would you mind if for today we shared textbooks, I haven't gotten mine yet, and well as soon as I do I won't have to bother you anymore." he said half-grinning at me. Is it pitiful that all I could do was nod? I was so tongue-tied that I didn't know what to do with myself. He moved his desk next to mine, I was less than three feet away from him, I was fighting so hard not to blush.

I looked away for a moment to the other side of me, to see two scowling faces, Akako because the new guy chose the seat next to me instead of the one next to her, and...Kuroba? I wasn't sure what to make of that, I've never seen Kuroba, in the sense of a word, angry before.

It wasn't more than a few weeks later, that Sherlock and I got closer, he showed me his writings, I have to admit Harley Hartwell is a dumbass name, but you can't stop a man from fullfilling his dream, even if the main protagonist's name kinda stinks. While he showed me his writings, I showed him what I did, solving murders, I told him that if he needed anything from an investigation that he could use it as long as the police officer at the scene said it was okay first. I even took him on a heist or two...If KID and Kuroba weren't the same person, I would swear that KID hates it more. Especially because I figured out that someone was after him because I almost died myself before KID pushed me down before the bullet hit. It was at this point I decided that even though I still wanted to unmask him, to make him show himself. I would never ask what he was after.

"You're going to get your little self hurt one of these days Hakuba-chan...you weren't paying attention." he said with an actual scowl on his face before he ran and jumped off the building.

"Dammit...he's right." I whispered to myself, shaking in fear of what just happened getting my way, though extremely shakily down the stairs from the roof.

When I went back down after KID made another successful escape, Sherlock met me down on the ground, with an almost fierce look in his eye. "Are you okay? We were told that there were a couple shots fired!" he asked me, his eyes staring into mine, me almost becoming mesmerized by them.

"I-I'm fine." I said before almost falling over. I was far from fine, I've never been shot at before, I don't even think that I was the intended target, but it almost killed me, and if it wasn't for Kuroba, I would probably be lying in a morgue right now.

"No you're not...let's get you home." he said, picking me up and carrying me like I was about to be carried through the threshold. Before we left I heard the tiny soft voice of Kuroba Kaito say something along the lines of "If you hurt her in any way, I'll come and find you myself."

It's been five years since I met Sherlock Wells, the man who ended up changing my life forever. We got married after we graduated college, he majored in Law, it was more of a fallback if his book didn't happen but he still ended up getting a minor in Creative Writing because he liked the classes, and I majored in Criminal Justice and went to the police academy. We're both successful, Kudou and I owning a detective agency together in Beika, him a now published author of '_Harley Hartwell's Mysteries' _ Yes, yes I know it's a corny title, but it sells, add the fact that I'm pregnant with our first child and we're happier than ever. He's working on a new work, the main protagonist is a female detective, which also had the abilities of a thief. Go figure, my husband comparing me and Kuroba.

Everyone who was in school together at the time are still friends. Akako decided to be one of those fortune-teller, matchmaker sorts, it makes her money because it always works. Aoko went to the same college as I did, and we attended the academy together, only difference is she went and joined the Kaitou KID taskforce, but she also does other things for the force too, she's gotten better with murders definitely. She was the maid-of-honor at my wedding as well. Kurob- I think it's safe to call him Kaito now, we got closer as the time went on. He actually went through the trouble of explaining everything to me after I was almost shot. I made a promise that I would never tell Aoko about his identity. He was also Sherlock's best man at the wedding.

When I got home that evening, I saw Sherlock sitting at his desk typing furiously as he could. "One more sentence...there done!" he said clicking save, or what I assumed was save from here before he printed it out. "Sit down, sit down. You've been up and about all day you shouldn't be doing that!" he said nervously.

I looked up at him as the printer stopped printing. He set down a plate of food and a bowl of rice on the table in front of me, and a composition on the other side of it. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's my new composition." he said. "_Hakusaru Sawako: Phantom Thief'_ the top page said, and in smaller writing. (A fictional story based on SOME true events.) and the first thing I did was burst out laughing, because he wrote a book...based on our real first date, the night I was saved by Kaitou KID! In the end, as I was reading through it, it seemed as if he made a fictional account of how we got together, up to this point, and it was beautiful. The only difference really was Kaito was a girl, and truly, I think he'd like that. He's always telling me that he prefers dressing up as women after all. At the end of the night, I fell asleep in the arms of my husband, body warm against mine.

It's been twenty one years since our marriage and we're still happy and strong, we have three kids, Haruka, Honoka, and Sawako (whom we named after Sherlock's famous book series. I guess I can say that I'm glad he gave up that Harley Hartwell rubbish) with a fourth on the way, frankly I hope it's a boy, I'm sick of girls. Haruka, the oldest who's fifteen is in the first year of high school, and has started taking a like in photography. Her father bought her a camera and she's never anywhere without it. Honoka, the middle child at 13 and is in middle school and is in class with Kuroba Kiku only son of Kaito and Sonoko and is sad to say incredibly smitten with him. Sawako's only 11 if she likes boys we're going to have problems...I can build a moat.

Sherlock was getting ready for a book signing, he wanted us all there, it was for another one of his _Sawako_ books, when you like what you do you can crank them out, and he did, one out every three years since we got married. Book 7, he was excited because this one included a new rival for the thief, that he based on Kudou Shinichi, after I read it though I realized something...in the book, the rival, the name escapes me at the moment but it'll come to me later, falls in love with the thief! Whether something happens, I guess we'll find out in later books.

Haruka and Honoka devour their father's books, they love the idea that a teenaged girl has the power of deduction but during the night goes out on heists to find something important. I never told the girls the true story about Kaito looking for Pandora, they didn't need to know. In the end of that tale though, Kaito found Pandora and destroyed it, and the guy who tried shooting at me, has long since been in jail.

We went to this tiny little bookstore, there was already a line to see him. Mostly teenaged girls, which was strange because they weren't meant to be novels for teenagers. Sure, a teenager was the main heroine, but in the end it was more meant for adults.

"Okay we're going to start, one at a time please. You go up to Sherlock, ask for his autograph in the book, the photographer (who happened to be Haruka) takes a picture of you, and you calmly leave the building." I said. While I'm not taking on jobs with Shinichi, I'm his part-time manager.

Everyone nodded their heads as they started going up. First came Akako, she was still single, but she was okay with that fact now, she was an international name, she's done tv shows, she was even in a movie once…mind her role didn't last long in the movie, seriously they had her predicting her own death but she was still very successful. Everyone we knew came by, Aoko, the Kurobas (including Kiku, pretty sure he has a fanboy crush on Sawako as a character) the Kudous, hell even Hattori showed up. He laughed and told Sherlock that he loved the fact that the guy based on Kudou was in love with the main protagonist. (I kind of chuckled too because after all the time that the books have been coming out, and how long I've been working with him…I never once mentioned the main character's resemblance to both me and Kaito…or the fact there is a new rival for her based on him. Sherlock wanted it to stay a secret, so Shinichi was completely clueless on the matter.)

Everyone was asking him about spoilers for the next book, he swore up and down that he wasn't going to give any spoilers on the next book, but the one thing he did say that Sawako's climax is coming, something big's going to happen to her that will change her life forever.

"I love Sawako as a character Wells-san!" Kiku said softly. He was actually a timid child considering who his parents are. "I love her deductive reason skills, how she treats others, how she keeps people safe from harm without even meaning to. Thank you for writing such an incredible character, and an interesting plot for her!" he said as he ran away in a fit of fangirlish-likeness to read the next book. Needless to say Sherlock, who's normally calm and collected when he's finished with these book signings, was bawling like a baby when we got home, he was so happy to be praised in such a way. Three months later Ryouta was born.

It was the day after our sixty-sixth anniversary when Sherlock passed away, his life's work went into writing the _Sawako_ novels in which there were shockingly 22 of them, and Kurosawa Izaya and Sawako ended up getting married and all kinds of kids (much to Kaito and Shinichi's surprise after Sherlock went on television and said who the characters were based off of...) and taking care of his kids, the kids all moved out. Haruka started travelling the world and ended up marrying this nice Scotsman named Eion (pronounced Ian), Honoka went off and married Kiku and had a bunch of little wee ones that I get to see a lot, Sonoko just recently passed away, Kaito passed away a few weeks before she did...they lived a long happy life, and they got to meet Aki, Midori, and Chizaru beforehand so that was always good. Sawako became an author like her father. She wrote more crackish mysteries, like "Oh this is what happens when Akane-san turned into a cat, let's find how it was done!" sort of things. She didn't want to be an adult author, she wanted to write for kids since she couldn't have any of her own, she was in the process of adoption at the moment with her husband Kudou Kimiya. Ryouta is a filmmaker, small budget but indie films are always the best kind.

It's kind of pitiful now, lying here in a bed, awaiting my time to pass on, having my family wait on me hand and foot. I don't like it, I mean I'm 87 I'm not old! I was overcome with a hacking fit and my youngest granddaughter Midori walked over to me. "Oba-san...you should get some rest now...my mommy says that you're going to go to Heaven soon." she said, seven year olds are always cute.

I felt weak, I took the little girl's hand. "I am going to go to Heaven...but it's far too soon for my deductive mind to go there yet." I said, starting to get tired.

"Kaa-san...Oba-san's not looking good!" Midori said as my eyes closed. "I'll be fine Midori...I just need a little rest." And that's when my mind went numb, and I faded into blackness.


End file.
